


The king has come.

by Azemex



Series: Tim Drake Drabbles [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Tim Drake-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 13:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20779442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azemex/pseuds/Azemex
Summary: “My king is back” Janet whispers.No one but Tim listens.





	The king has come.

The lights of the room are flickering.

The nurses and doctors shoot side glances at each other.

After all, Gotham is not a safe place to be alive.

* * *

The hospital is full of patients, brothers, sisters, friends, families, strangers.

That day Janet Drake was alone with one doctor and a nurse.

Her delivery was fast, the baby didn’t cry, but reacted good to everything the doctor checked.

“He is a healthy boy” 

Tim Drake was born on July 19th.

“My king is back” Janet whispers.

No one but Tim listens.

* * *

“You are a king, you must act like one” Mother repeats.

Tim doesn’t really understand why she calls him a king, but it feels right.

He is_was_ a king.

Even if he doesn’t have a kingdom.

_ Yet. _

* * *

  
He used to be a king, he used to lead armies full of men and women willing to die for him.

He remembers everything, everyone.

The blood.

The love.

_The joy._

He aches and cries for them.

He remembers his kingdom.

* * *

  
After everything_deaths,robin,wingless _he stands there, in the middle of the night, with the flickering lights of the streets of Gotham.

It feels like a déjà vu.

“I am a king” he whispers, “And this is my kingdom” the wind carries his words away.

Gotham’s king is finally here.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m going to start posting drabbles!!  
I hope you like them lol.  
Until the next one!


End file.
